tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 7)
Ed, Edd n Eddy (Season 7) is to be right after the events of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, starring the voice talents from Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Erin Fitzgerald, Janyse Jaud, Kathleen Barr, David Paul Grove, Peter Kelamis, Keenan Chlristensen, Terry Klassen, Alex Borstein, Rob Paulsen, Jennifer Hale, Richard Horvitz, Nicole Oliver and James Arnold Taylor. It is to air on Cartoon Network on January 4, 2019. However, this is just a big troll. Notes * No wobbly outlines * The Cul-De Sac kids are good friends with the Eds * Episodes where they learn about morals and give some of their cash to charity * An episode where they become the most popular and star in a mystery detective movie * The characters' parents appear in almost every single episode * New romantic interests for the Eds appear to confront the Kanker Sisters * Minorities must be escorted out of water park as soon as possible * New characters are introduced to the Cul-De-Sac in the series Voice Cast Members * Matt Hill as Ed (voice) * Samuel Vincent as Edd (voice) * Tony Sampson as Eddy (voice) * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer and Marie Kanker (voices) * Janyse Jaud as Sarah and Lee Kanker (voices) * Kathleen Barr as Kevin (voice) * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2X4/Ed’s Nightmare Mother (voice) * Peter Kelamis as Rolf (voice) * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy (voice) * Terry Klassen as Eddy’s brother (voice) * Alex Borstein as Ed’s mother (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Ed’s father (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Edd’s mother (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Edd’s father (voice) * Nicole Oliver as Eddy’s mother (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Eddy’s father (voice) * Ice Cube as Carl Jones (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Kathy Jones (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Edwin Jones (voice) * Candi Milo as Rolf's mother (voice) *Wally Wingert as Rolf's father (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Kevin's mother (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Kevin's father (voice) *Mona Marshall as Nazz's mother (voice) *Hank Azaria as Nazz's father (voice) *Maggie Roswell as Jonny's mother (voice) *Mike Judge as Jonny's father (voice) *Russi Taylor as Jimmy's mother (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Jimmy's father (voice) *Pamela Hayden as Katrina Thompson, Ed's 1 true love and May's worst nightmare (voice) *Kate Higgins as Nancy Anderson, Edd's 1 true love and Marie's worst nightmare (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Olivia Cooper, Eddy's 1 true love and Lee's worst nightmare (voice) *Beau Black as Calvin Van-Helsling (voice) *Scoot Underwood as Scoot (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Military Agents/Policemen (voices) *Max Charles as James (voice) Episodes * Episode 701: Nightmare on Ed Street/To Ed With True Love ''(September 4, 2019) * Episode 702: ''Movie Craze Ed/The Haunting of the Ed ''(September 11, 2019) * Episode 703: Super Eds/Cat Got Your Ed?'' (September 18, 2019) *Episode 704: Rock on, Ed/Half-Bak-Ed (September 25, 2019) *Episode 705: April Fools Ed/Pin on the Ed (October 2, 2019) *Episode 706: Luck be a Ed Tonight/A Room and a Ed (October 9, 2019) *Episode 707: The New Ed on the Block/Hypno-Eds (October 16, 2019) *Episode 708: A Date with an Ed/Baby-Sitter Ed (October 23, 2019) *Episode 709: Ed-Terrigation/Secret Ed-Mirer (October 30, 2019) *Episode 710: Look But Don't Ed/Faster than a Speeding Ed (November 6, 2019) *Episode 711: Hostile Jungle Ed/My Gym Partners a Ed (November 13, 2019) *Episode 712: Mining-O-Ed/Pin the Tail on the Ed (November 20, 2019) *Episode 713: Dumb Blond-Ed/Love is Ed Around (November 27, 2019) *Episode 714: Full Moon Ed/Pizza Taco Ed (December 4, 2019) *Episode 715: Surfing the Ed/Terminal Ed (December 11, 2019) *Episode 716: Bowling for Eds/Detectives on the Ed (December 18, 2019) Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comedy